Even If It's Wrong: Wedding Night
by Mother Mnemosyne
Summary: Jawbreaker (Ralph/Vanellope). Last mature insert for the fanfic Even If It's Wrong. READ THE WARNINGS BEFORE READING. SERIOUS LEMON WARNING.


**_SERIOUS, HEAVY DUTY LEMON WARNING! Please read these warnings and pay attention._**

**_This is the last smut scene insert for my fanfic _****Even If It's Wrong. ****_I would suggest reading the story first before you read this. _**

**_IF YOU DECIDED NOT TO READ ANY OF THE PREVIOUS MATERIAL BEFORE THIS, HERE IS WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW. _**

**_1) Vanellope still looks like a little girl. She is older than she looks, but is not aged up at all. DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF THAT WILL SQUICK YOU._**

**_2) This is their wedding night. _**

**_Most of you have probably read my previous warnings, so I'm not going to go crazy here. Just know that this story is A LOT DIRTIER THAN ANY OF THE OTHER ONES. I'm not pulling any punches here. And, as always, I know what a dirty pervert I am. I hope at least some of you enjoy it._**

.

.

.

Wedding Night

.

.

.

"You got it," Ralph growled, and let go of his doubts.

He let Vanellope help him out of his shirt and jacket, which were quickly discarded next to the bed, and they lay side by side. He stopped her hand as she reached for the fastenings to his pants. "You said slow," he reprimanded with a grin.

"Okay, okay," she conceded, running her hands over his biceps. "Where do you want to start, then?"

He pulled her up to eye level, his lips hovering over hers, his breath warm on her skin. "How about here?" He kissed her softly, lingering touches and gentle pulls. He liked the way she moaned when he sucked on her bottom lip, so he made sure to do that a few times, relishing the noises. He was so completely engrossed, he missed the slow movement of her hands down his shoulders and over his chest.

Then she enjoyed his little noises, too. "You like that?" she asked quietly, running her fingertips over his nipple.

Ralph nodded, but stopped her. "I don't think it's a great idea for me to get too excited yet. But you are a different story entirely." He ran his hand back up her arm, lightly tracing her tiny collar bone with his huge finger. "You tell me what you want."

"I already did," she whined.

"I...uh...want you to be a little more specific..." He brushed her cheek gently now, looking into her eyes.

"Oooh," she said, catching on. "You want me to talk dirty,huh?"

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Yes. I thought it was obvious."

She smirked, and reached around to start undoing the clasps of her bridal bra. "Okay. Anything I want?"

"As long as you can ask for it, yes," he countered.

The white, stiff material fell away, so she was only wearing her white lace panties. "I want you to touch me," she said boldly, leaning her arm back to display her body.

"You got it." He rubbed her arm for a moment. "Anything else?"

Vanellope looked frustrated. "That's not what I meant."

"Then you'll have to be more specific," he said quietly.

She closed her eyes for a few moments, gathering her courage, then her gazed burned through him. "I want you to lick and suck on my nipples," she demanded.

Ralph didn't answer her verbally, instead kissing her soundly before running his tongue back down her neck, then closing his lips on her nipple. He relished her gasp, holding her against him as he laved his tongue over the small bump. "Yes," she crooned, "That's what I want."

As she writhed next to him, he pushed her hip back slightly, brushing his fingers over her covered mound. The lace was already damp as he moved one fingertip over her sweet spot.

"Ah!" she cried, arching into his touch.

Ralph raised his head to watch her face, sensing she was close. He felt his desire surge as she cried out, clutching at him convulsively. He let her ride out the pleasure, then tried to pull off her panties, accidentally ripping them away. "Uh... whoops."

Vanellope giggled breathlessly against his neck. "I thought you weren't going to get excited, silly," she teased before kissing his neck.

"I'm trying. You're making it difficult," he groaned. He ran his hand up the inside of her thigh, one thick finger sliding just inside her folds. It was easier than he expected; she was wet despite any trepidation she may have felt. Fear and desire warred inside his chest. "I thought... we'd try this first, see if you could take it."

Vanellope took a moment to calm herself, trying to consciously relax her body. Then she looked into his eyes, pleading. "Yes, do it," she said, thrusting her hips against his invading digit.

Ralph kissed her and swallowed her cry as he pushed his finger inside. He couldn't get past his second knuckle; when his finger was as deep as he felt comfortable going, he pulled back slightly. "Are you okay?"

Breathing deeply, she nodded. "It hurts, but just give me a sec."

Ralph was heartened by this, as his member wasn't terribly larger around than his fingers. As he considered the sensation of tight heat and how it would feel around another part of his anatomy, he made a little noise of wanting. However, he pushed down the need and focused on her again, pulling her earlobe between his lips. Neither of them had any experience with this, so he tried to call on instinct, angling his hand so his thumb could press into the little bundle of nerves that drove her crazy.

"Oh," she gasped.

He watched her carefully. "Is that better?"

"Mm hm..." It was the most intense thing Vanellope had ever felt, the pain slowly morphing into pleasure as she grew accustomed to the unfamiliar feeling. A new and strange, but exciting, tension was building up inside her. After several minutes had passed, she started rocking in time with his movements, moaning as his finger moved in and out and his thumb pressed a little harder. She felt his gaze and looked up, her face flushed and breath coming fast.

"Are you gonna come again?" Ralph didn't know where it came from, but his voice was low, the words designed to drive her over the edge. "Is my naughty girl coming for me?"

She couldn't answer, only wailing as she broke apart. The feeling of fullness changed her climax, stretched it out so she felt like she was floating along an endless river of ecstasy, and he was there to catch her when she came down.

When she felt his finger slide out, she let out a disappointed groan, only to see Ralph finally shrugging out of the last of his clothing. Shaking off the boneless feeling in her limbs, she searched her nightstand for a moment and pulled out a tube of something green.

"What's that?" he asked as he settled back beside her.

She looked a bit embarrassed. "It's Syrup Slick," she explained. "We usually use it in the game to make the other cars slip and slide. I thought... I know it's silly..."

He took the tube and examined it. "It's not silly," he assured her. "Anything that will make things easier for you is good. How do you want to do this?"

Vanellope, recovering a bit, took the tube back and squished some out onto her palm. "I've got this part," she announced, pouncing on him and slathering his shaft, relishing his groans.

"Okay, that's... enough..." Ralph pulled her up to kiss her deeply, knowing that because of their size difference he wouldn't be able to kiss her while he was inside her. He lingered over the last thought, vowing to keep enough control to back off if it was too much for Vanellope.

Ralph laid her at the edge of the bed so he could stand and have more control. She lifted her legs up, trying to wrap them around his waist as far as they would go as he positioned himself. "You're sure you really want to try this?" he asked one last time.

"God, yes," she assured him quickly. "Please, just do it."

Slowly pushing in, Ralph forced himself to watch her face for indications that he should pause. When he hesitated, she laid a hand on his stomach and hissed, "Don't stop now..."

So, he kept going until he felt resistance, supporting himself with one hand on the bed. Only halfway in, he noted, but further than he would have thought possible. He kept his eyes on her face, breathing heavily with the effort to hold still when faced with the amazing sensation of being inside her. "Vanellope," he groaned, examining her pinched visage with concern.

"I'm good," she managed to say, her hand on the arm he was using to hold his weight off of her. "Just... can you touch me again?"

Remembering how swiftly she recovered the first time when he was just using his finger, he raised his free hand, stroking her face lovingly, then moving lower to rub over the tiny pink buds on her chest. He took his time, being as still as he could as he watched her excitement grow. He couldn't believe it when she was suddenly arching up off the bed, the muscles surround him fluttering deliciously. Finally, he couldn't resist and started to move just a little, dropping his hand between her thighs again.

"Ralph," she said, her voice quavery as his finger circled her clit again. "I don't think I can do it again... I can't..."

He was almost there himself, but he wanted her with him in ecstasy this first time. "You can," he breathed. "You can. You feel so good, you're so tight. I love you so much, Vanellope. Please."

His words spurred her on, as did his expression. Ralph moaned as he found his release, looking into her wide eyes with such openness she found she could do what he asked, almost disbelieving as her legs shook and she cried out again.

He hovered over her, chest heaving as the last of his essence pulsed into her. She gripped his thumb while he helped her ride out her last climax, then shuddered and fell back onto the mattress. "Still okay?" he breathed.

"Oh, yeah," she sighed. "Amazing."

As he moved to pull out of her very slowly, he was alarmed by the pained expression on her face. Looking down, he was horrified to see blood on his skin and began frantically checking her for damage. "Ralph, what are you doing?" she asked wearily.

"You're bleeding," he said.

"Of course I'm bleeding, Stink Brain." She sat up and waved him off. "I was a virgin. And you're gigantic."

"Do you feel all right?" He picked her up and held her gently against him.

"More than all right! I feel thoroughly deflowered and ravished." She smiled brightly. "It's totally awesome."

"All right, Brat." He smiled, carefully laid down on the bed, and arranged the comforter over them. "I'll take your word for it. But you'll be sore in the morning."

Vanellope snuggled into his arms happily. "It's gonna be great."

"You're a weirdo."

"That's why you love me," she sighed.

Laughing, Ralph agreed. "Yeah. It is. Goodnight, Madame President."

"Night, Mr. Von Schweetz."

.

.

.

~fin


End file.
